


No Choice

by Sammyammyosis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: Stay or go, his decision might leave him colder than the Wall ever could.





	

Robb and I hug. Just as I’m about to get on my horse but I hear a shout, “Wait!” I glance behind me seeing (y/n) dashing across the yard. She tackles me and wraps her arms around me tight. “I didn’t get to say goodbye yet.” She mumbles in my chest.   
Since I’m about to leave anyways, I give her a big hug back. “I wasn’t sure you would after our talk last night.” I reply softly as I pull back to look at her.   
She smiles but can’t hide the sadness in her eyes. “We both know I don’t want you to go. But this is what you decided is best for you and I want you to be happy. So good luck, stay safe and try to make some friends.”   
I give a half hearted chuckle. “Okay I promise.” I kiss her forehand and hop up onto my horse. “Goodbye you two.” I call out to (y/n) and my brother. I follow Father and the others out the gate. I look back and see her still standing there with Robb’s arm around her shoulders. He’ll watch after her, she’ll be safe. I speed up to get back with the group.

Father turns to head south and I north. I race to catch up with Uncle Benjin and Lannister. We are just riding alone quietly when all of a sudden. “I can’t help but think you made the wrong decision.” Tyrion announces as he is riding next to me.  
“Pardon?”   
“I could understand leaving due not getting any land or titles but not when you had a girl like that.”  
“Don’t talk about her like that.” I snap protectively.   
“I didn’t mean it that way. She is indeed stunning but I meant how much she truly cares for you. Even that little display before we left would have convinced some, much less the other night.”  
Oh I had forgotten that Lannister was out there with us the other night. “The fact she cares some much for you that she left a feast held for my sister after being told not to. That little act earned her both Cersei and Lady Catelyn’s rage. But seeing the way she looked at you in the yard at night I’m not surprised. I’ve never seen anyone more in love in my life.”   
“Yes also as you mentioned she was scolded for coming to me. For leaving the guest to go and see the bastard. That is all I’ll ever be if I stay in Winterfell. I’m nothing now and I don’t deserve her. At least at the Wall I can try and become somebody.” I fume.  
“You are a bastard, that is true but from what I could see she didn’t seem to care. She is a lady and was willing to give up everything to be with you. I don’t know of any other noble person willing to do that. It isn’t too late you know. You could return to her, you haven’t taken your vows.” He says in a rather serious tone.  
“I’m more than aware of how she feels but I don’t have that option. I made my decision and have spoken to her about it.” I counter with a similar tone despite my heart aching.  
“She confronted me last night again, about leaving. She wouldn’t stop crying and I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself causing her so much pain. She said if I wanted to leave Winterfell she would go with me and we could get married. I told her I couldn’t and she ran off. I thought I wasn’t going to see her again… Why do you even care?” I question. I look away from the little lion and into the wood. I can’t believe I just said all that! What is wrong with me?  
“I have a soft spot for misfits, as you can see I’m one myself. This world isn’t very fond of those like us Jon Snow. This world is doesn’t give us many chances to be happy. I suppose I’m just a little sad you missed out on one of your chances. You seem like a good, smart, young man; I hope the Wall presents you with what you are looking for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime


End file.
